


Twilight Town's Wielder (Rewrite)

by LizLoves1997



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fuu is a Child of Darkness, Olette is the Keyblade Master, Roxas has lost his heart, Things get Messy as usual, roleswap-riku!Fuu, roleswap-sora!Olette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizLoves1997/pseuds/LizLoves1997
Summary: (A rewrite of my adaptation of Olette's story - Twilight Town's Wielder):When her world falls to the darkness thanks to the Seeker of Darkness and her best friends disappear, 15-year Olette Adzumi has been chosen by a legendary weapon known as the Keyblade to save the universe from being engulfed in darkness. Assisted and trained by King Mickey Mouse and his mentor Yen Sid, our heroine soon learns that there is a much sinister plan is in the works thanks to a group of villains. Will Olette win the conflict for the light or will she be forced to surrender to the temptation of the darkness?





	1. Prologue - Twilight's Start!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Town's Wielder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/502048) by Watchdog of the Pack (My Name on FanFiction.Net). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes – I don’t own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters: they all belong to Tetsuya Nomura! I only own the idea for the story!

Prologue – Twilight’s Start!

_Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light._

_Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it._

_They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts._

_The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared._

_But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now._

_But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other._

_But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return._

_So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you._

_Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away._

  * _Kairi’s Grandmother._



_Their blades clashed completely – on one side was the girl that was chosen by the light while on the other was the one who had given herself to the darkness. Things seemed rather hectic from a certain point of view._

_“You betrayed me, your friends and Roxas! All because you wanted to find your precious ‘Nexus’ and explore other worlds with animals you haven’t even met before! I hate you!”_

_“How many times have I got to say it!? I never betrayed you, Fuu! You’re being misled and lied! What you’re doing is wrong! Roxas wouldn’t want you to act like this!”_

_“Shut up, Olette! What do you know about real friendship when you sold Roxas and I out for a bunch of animals!? You’re a bad person, ‘ex-best friend’ and I’m going to make sure you never hurt him or anyone else again!”_

_“Fuu, please!”_

_“I’m sorry, Olette…” Fuu raised her dark Keyblade and prepared to strike Olette completely. “…But this is the end for you. Goodbye!”_

_She then brought it down onto Olette who sent flying back with a shocked look on her face and then she:_

***RING-RING-RING***

The girl’s eyes snapped opened as she got up and started breathing heavily with sweat falling from her face. What just happened… where was she exactly?

Looking around, she sighed heavily in relief as realized that she was back in her bedroom. Phew, what a strange dream that was – she and her best friend fighting with key-shaped weapons, betrayal over Roxas and whatnot. Luckily, she was back in the real world in her bedroom with sweat all over her face…

Wiping it off, she gave a loud yawn before picking up her alarm clock and checking to see what time it is:

***7:57***

Three more minutes until 8:00 in the morning… oh, well – it was still far too early for her to get up. She had another hour to spare before joining her friends on whatever ridiculous adventures they were going to get themselves involved with. But not at this time.

With another yawn, she laid down and closed her eyes before slumber took her once again.

15-year old Olette Adzumi was at peace once again. Hopefully she wouldn’t have another sully dream like that…

**(An hour later – in the Adzumi kitchen household.)**

A soft-cheerful whistle came out of Alice Adzumi’s mouth as she was preparing breakfast for her daughter Olette. She and her husband had already finished their meals before he took off for work – with a kiss on the lips, he wished a good day and told her that he would be back by nighttime.

As usual, Olette was still sleeping upstairs and wasn’t awake yet. Alice’s little girl had the habit of waking up at exactly 9:00 in the morning – not that it was a bad thing… just that it was a little late. Oh, well… no use in beating about the bush. There was breakfast to be done for her little girl and she was to make it.

Speaking of food, she saw that the omelet and bacon was done, so she turned off the stove and used a spatula to flip them into the plate. All done!

With a smile, she placed her daughter’s hot breakfast on the table and went to grab the orange juice since she knew that Olette always loved to drink it.

Placing the orange juice on the table and grabbing a clean glass – done! Everything was set and ready for Olette.

“Well, that’s done… Now what time is it…” She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 9:03 – crap! She was going to be late for work!

Removing her gloves and apron, she exited the kitchen and went to the adult bathroom to freshen herself up before leaving to work. In that time, soft noises coming from a pair of sneakers descended from the stairs. It was Olette who was fully dressed and ready for the day to begin.

Before doing that, she stopped by the mirror to check and see if anything was out of the ordinary:

Her bright green eyes examined her light-skinned hands and face – nothing out of the ordinary yet. As for brown-colored hair that stick out on the sides with the two strands of hair that fell from either side of her head, draping over her shoulders, it was completely well brushed and clean – she took a nice small bath last night.

Checking her usual orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom and khaki-colored capri pants from top to bottom… they were clean as well along with her orange socks with white hems. As for her cream-colored shoes with black and yellow accents and black laces, she looked down and saw that they were also spotless with no mess on them… good.

Looking down her right wrist, she saw her beaded sky-blue bracelet and remembered the memory of when her mother gifted it to her on her birthday – it was a fun time. Another birthday present was the black-colored necklace decorated with a spherical sky blue-colored charm – it was from her father. Both of these accessories were special to her since they represented her love for her family.

Seeing as everything was peachy and picking up the familiar odor of eggs and bacon from the kitchen, Olette went to have her breakfast before it could get cold. To her, it was always good to have your meal be hot or warm since it retained its flavor. Grabbing a fork, she sat down and started eating her breakfast slowly.

In her mind, she was wondering what kind of trouble the boys would get in today. Hopefully it wasn’t anything that would get them punished. As much as she loved going out on ‘adventures’ throughout the whole town with Hayner, Pence and Roxas… it wasn’t worth. Those three had really strange ideas when it came to have ‘fun’…

Well, that was a lie – at least Roxas was somewhat the more mature and smartest one of the boys… Pence – somewhat but Hayner… not so much. Oh, well… she’ll see what happens when she meets up with the boys later.

Taking another bite from her breakfast, she wondered if her parents were up and about. Did they already have their meal and left work… god, she hoped not. At least until she gave them a good-bye kiss with a ‘Good luck today!’ – She always did that whenever her parents were off to work.

At that moment, the door to the adult bathroom opened as Alice whose body and head was covered in a blanket stepped out. From the looks of things, she took a bath.

“Olly, are you up, yet hun?” Her mom called.

“In the kitchen, Mom!” Olette yelled as she took a bite from her bacon. Alice pepped through the kitchen window and smiled gently. “Morning, baby girl. Sleep well?”

Olette smiled back and replied. “Somewhat, Mom… had a weird dream, but I’m fine for now. Morning, by the way.”

“How’s the meal? Tasty as usual?” Alice asked as Olette gave a small nod. “Yummy and warm just the way I enjoy when you make it, Mom.”

Alice’s smile didn’t fade. “Glad to see you’re enjoy the breakfast, hun. Dad took off for work again and won’t be back until tonight…”

“Oh…” Olette in response to that gave a sad sigh – she was hoping to say goodbye to her dad but it wasn’t possible right now.

“Sorry, hun… Daddy did wish you lots of love before he left. Don’t worry, he’ll be back tonight as usual. Working a little too much though today…”

“Same as you, Mom?” Alice gave a small nod and entered the kitchen. “Yep. So, what’s your plans for today?”

“Gonna see what the boys are up to and possibly keep them out of trouble… if I can.”

Alice gave a small motherly chuckle. “No wonder you are ‘The mother of the Twilight Quartette’ – you do a good job of keeping them away from trouble.”

“I try my best… like you taught me.” In response to that, Alice leaned kiss her little girl’s head. “Good to see my student taking the lesson I taught her well. In any event, Olly – got to go and freshen up… then it’s off to work. Back in a few minutes.”

“Kay, Mom – love you.”

“Love you as well, sweetheart.” Alice left the kitchen to go and get changed into her work clothes – Olette was once more on her own and eating her breakfast.

Whilst she was savoring the familiar taste of bacon and eggs, she thought about that dream she had earlier – what was that all about? Key-shaped weapons, Fuu thinking that she betrayed her for other friends, battling on another world, searching for Nexus…

When she remembered his name, Olette couldn’t help but give a small sad sigh – Nexus. A boy whom she considered her very first friend… before Roxas and the boys came along that. Back then, it was different…

She was often considered different from other girls in Twilight Town – an example being her tomboyish-styled life: Olette always loved dressing up in boyish clothing. She despised dresses and other girly-like outfits… unfortunately, it resulted in her being mocked and ridiculed by the other girls in this town.

One day, however – after seemingly getting bullied, her knight in shining armor showed up: Nexus Kurosawa – a young boy whom defended her from names and such. He got beaten up a little bit but it was worth: according to him, at least.

Afterwards, the two had some ice cream and got a proper greeting. Time passed by and Olette started developing legitimate feelings for the young boy. She was in love with him… always daydreaming about what they were going to do when they grow up. The brunette was confident that her knight in shining armor would remain by her side forever… until he disappeared one day without any notes or whatever.

Olette was heartbroken completely and the bullying began yet again. She was always crying and couldn’t stand up for herself… alone and defenseless. Until another boy called Hayner came up and beat the bullies so hard that their noses were bleeding.

Helping her get up on her feet, Hayner berated Olette for not being able to stand up for herself and the worst part was that she took it with tears. And so, instead of walking away and letting her deal with the mess all by her own, he decided to watch over her and teach the right way to handle things and not let society beat her down.

Hayner became somewhat of an overprotective, yet harsh mentor/brother-figure for her. He taught her self-defense, struggling and always standing by in order to protect yourself and the people you love. And soon came Pence – he and Olette were extremely close: an actual brother/sister-like figures.

The three were always involved in whatever schemes Hayner came up with – it usually resulted in them getting into trouble. So, Olette began applying the lessons that her mentor taught her and became the mother of the trio.

It wasn’t long before Roxas came into the picture – it was a pretty interesting tale on how Olette and the young boy became friends:

One day while returning home from a struggle practice with Hayner, she over-heard a mysterious explosion coming from the plaza where the Station was. Upon arriving, she noticed that people were crowding the area in the middle and were staring at someone unknown. Getting past them was quiet a challenge but when she did, her eyes became wide open when she saw the scene that was in front of her:

In the middle of the plaza where the entire ground was scorched laid an unconscious young boy with golden-blond short spiky hair, a beige t-shirt with red outlines, brown shorts with pockets and black sandals with red-colored Velcro straps.

All in all, he looked very cute from a certain point of view. Olette was about to walk up to him and try to wake him when he got up by himself and looked around with a blurred look on his face. His first question:

_“W-who are you… where am I…?”_

Afterwards, the mayor of Twilight Town showed and picked him up. Soon, afterwards – he was placed in an orphanage but didn’t enjoy the atmosphere there… ironically, the mayor must have detected this and went to adopt him. Rumors about the young woman were that she and her husband wasn’t able to have any kids of their own so she decided to take Roxas and give him a good home. The orphanage wasn’t a good place since most of the kids often ran away from it…

Speaking of kids, Roxas was quite the loveable and charming boy – his adoptive mother (the mayor) and father loved their son more than anything else in the world… yet it was somewhat of a hard job getting him to try and make friends since he was very shy. All of that changed when Olette came into his life…

It was hard at first to befriend him but eventually she succeeded. Soon afterwards, Hayner and Pence also became Roxas’s friends. Thus, the trio became a quartet and got involved in whatever mess they-

At this time, Alice came from upstairs and was already dressed up and ready to go to work. Before doing so, she stepped into the kitchen to say goodbye to her little girl.

“Well, Olly. I’m done and ready to head off for work – how am I looking so far?”

Olette examined her mother from top to bottom – in a close sense, mother-daughter looked exactly like each other with a few small differences:

Like her daughter, Alice had brown-colored hair that was wavy and bright green eyes, but her skin was light tan. As for her working attire, it consisted of a white t-shirt that were completed with a pair of beige shorts – in addition to it, there was an apron attached to it. As for footwear, she wore a pair of slip-on shoes.

“Looking good, Mom.” Olette started with a ‘thumbs-up’ and a smile.

“Good. I’ll be back as soon as possible, Olly – watch over the boys and don’t let them do anything stupid.” Alice told her.

“I’ll try my best but you know how Hayner and my friends are.”

“Oh, yes… I know… I kn-” Alice’s speech was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. “Oh, who could that be?”

With a curious look on her face, she went and opened the door – it was Roxas who rang it. “Oh, hello Roxas! Good morning to you.” She wished the young boy who nodded back with a smile.

“Hey, Ms. Adzumi – is Olette by chance around? The guys and I have been wondering if she’s up already.” Roxas asked as Alice pointed at the kitchen. “She’s in the kitchen – just finishing up her breakfast. In the meantime, I’ve gotta head to work cause I’m gonna be late.” She finished speaking and looked at the time – 9:14! Only a couple of minutes before she’s late for work!

Grabbing her purse and wallet quickly, she placed her sunglasses on before walking out through the door. “Be sure to lock when you leave the house, kids. Olly, I’m off – until tonight! Behave!”

“Gotcha, Mom! Until tonight! Bye!” Olette wished her mother from the kitchen.

“Bye, Roxas – say hi to your mom for me, kay?” Alice requested as Roxas nodded.

“Of course, Miss A. Good luck at work today.” With a smile, Alice closed the door and left for work.

In the meantime, Roxas walked over to the kitchen to check up on Olette who was currently eating. “Morning, bestie!” He wished her with a smile.

Olette smiled back. “Morning, Roxas. What brings you here?” She had just finished eating her breakfast and drinking the last drop from her orange juice filled glass.

“Nothing much… wondering why you haven’t shown up yet.”

“Sorry about that… slept in a little late today, as usual.” Olette picked her dirty dishes and glass before going to the sink to wash them.

“You always sleep in… it’s becoming a habit of yours, Olly.” The brunette gave him a ‘fake’ glare before resuming her washing of the dishes.

“It isn’t my fault that I can’t sleep early. I tried to once and I didn’t fall asleep… at all.”

“Sleeping pills?” Roxas suggested with a sly grin as Olette glared at him again.

“Those things won’t help you… if anything, they’ll kill you.”

“Hey, I’m just suggesting…” Roxas responded innocently as the brunette rolled her eyes and finished cleaning the plate and utensils. All that was left was the cup.

“In any event, I know you didn’t come just to act like a practical jokester…” Olette looked at her friend who just smiled at her.

With a mental sigh, she came to one conclusion:

_“Even at the age of 15, he still acts like a jokester… and a bit of a smartass.”_

Olette couldn’t deny that fact – despite reaching age 15 and maturing quite a bit, he still had the traits of a 7-year old plus a nasty temper in anyone got him mad. But other than that, he didn’t change a lot. Well, except for his appearance and apparel:

His golden-blond spiky hair had gotten a little bigger and it was windswept on the right side of his head while the back was smoother and flakier. As for the attire:

It was a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper that was shaped into an X-like symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. The jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back.

His lower clothes consisted of two-colored pants - the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. His footwear consisted of shoes that featured the familiar color of grey and black and had red straps in place of laces.

Lastly, there was a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

Overall, these clothes made him an attractive guy – but not that attractive for Olette since she still had feelings for Nexus.

In any event, it was time to get back to the topic:

“What hairbrained scheme have you boys gotten yourselves into this time?” Olette asked as she finished cleaning her cup.

“Well… you know that ‘thing’ all four of us were discussing for a while, right?” Roxas asked as Olette looked at him with a confused look.

What exactly was he talking about…? What ‘thing’… She tried thinking about it but nothing was coming ont- Oh… wait!

“You mean… about the outside worlds and your home?” Olette asked this as Roxas nodded.

The brunette gave a small sigh. “Forget it, Roxas… there’s no way to know if there are other worlds out there besides our town.”

At this statement, Roxas just grinned. “I knew you were going to say that… That’s why Hayner and Pence found proof.”

Olette’s face went ‘WTH!?’ and she spoke slowly. “Y-you’re joking… r-right?”

“No joke… I believe we’ve found a way to find out where I came from and see if other worlds exist.”

Olette looked at him with another suspicious look. “Hmmm… are you sure you aren’t exaggerating, Rox?”

Roxas shook his head. “Nope. We’ve found proof this time – honest. If you’ll come with me, the boys and I can show you.”

“How did they come across this ‘proof’?” Olette asked.

“Look, we’ll explain once you come and see for yourself. Please, Olette…” Roxas pleaded as Olette was at a loss for words.

What should she do… give him a chance to go and check things out or… stay and wait until they got themselves in a mess that she can fix completely?

 _“I’m going to regret this…”_ Olette thought to herself before sighing heavily. “Screw it… alright, Roxas. I’ll come and check this proof out… you better not be lying to me though. Or else.” She threatened him.

Roxas made a fake ‘honor’ sign with his hand. “Scout’s Honor!”

“We can only hope…” Olette stated with a small grin of her own before exiting the kitchen with Roxas.

“The boys are hanging out at the Sandlot and practicing their struggling. Let’s catch there before Seifer and his group do.”

Hearing Seifer’s name brought anger to Olette… she hated that scumbag and his friends – well, except for Fuu and Vivi. She could tolerate them…

“Just give me a minute to go and wash my teeth. Back in a minute or two.” Olette went upstairs to wash her teeth while Roxas waited for her to come back downstairs.

Both were unaware that as soon as they got to the sandlot and check out the ‘proof’ that Roxas told Olette a few minutes ago would change their lives… forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
> Prologue is Completed!  
> Chapter 1 - Coming Soon!


	2. Chapter 1 - 'How to escape from Twilight' - by an Unknown Writer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes – I don’t own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters: they all belong to Tetsuya Nomura! I only own the idea for the story!

Chapter 1 - 'How to escape from Twilight' - by an Unknown Writer.

“Hold on, dummy! I can’t run as fast as you can!” Olette yelled whilst taking deep breaths and running as fast as she can through the streets of Twilight Town.

“No way, Olette! Keep up – we gotta hurry if we wanna meet the boys!” Roxas yelled with a smile on his face – he was running ahead of his female friend.

After washing her teeth and leaving the house, Olette and Roxas both agreed to a small race to the Sandlot – it was one of their favorite things to do and a good morning exercise as well.

An interesting thing was that both children were competitive and often did these small contests against each other. Normally, the winner of any kind of small event was Olette… and Roxas sometimes. Hayner and Pence though… not so much.

This race was another example of the two kids’ competitive nature – to prove who was the fastest… would it be Roxas? Would it be Olette? Who knows… only in the end and when the winner was revealed would things be solved. However, one thing that Roxas and Olette always agreed before a contest was that neither of them would cheat.

And thus… this race was happening – Olette was slowly running out of energy due to running from place to place while Roxas was slowly picking up the pace. The brunette had to wonder how exactly her friend didn’t get tired and continued to run… a complete mystery to anyone’s knowledge.

“Hey, Olly! I can tell that you are getting tired – want me to call it in? I swear I won’t tease you or anything.” Roxas asked whilst hiding a grin.

“Not… a… ch-chance! I’ll beat you!” Olette yelled in response to Roxas teasing her but from the looks of things she was getting tired due to all that running – not only that, she was sweating heavily and taking deep breaths.

 _“Don’t listen to what Roxas says, girl! You’ve got this! You’ve got this! Don’t let him win!”_ Olette spoke to herself inside her own mind as she continued to run in an attempt to beat Roxas.

Both friends continued to run from street to street as they approached the Sandlot where Hayner and Pence were no doubt training – hopefully they didn’t wait too long…

“Almost there and nearly won!” Roxas called out far ahead as he continued to run.

Meanwhile, Olette’s feet were slowing down as her breathing started to get deeper and deeper – she was beginning to get tired… yet kept a positive face – she had to win… she had to!

Finally, the two made it down the stairs and arrived at the sandlot with Roxas being the winner and Olette coming in second. The blond took small breath since he wasn’t all that tired… but the brunette:

She fell to the ground and her breathing became deeper and deeper – it was completely obvious that she was tired from that race. Not just that, sweat was all over her arms and face… even her hair was a little wet.

Olette was breathing slowly as she turned to glare at Roxas. “I h-hate… y-you…” She admitted.

“Oh, come on… you don’t mean that.” Roxas stated with a smile as he wiped the sweat off his face and took another set of deep breaths.

“Yes… I d-do…” Olette admitted honestly before using one of her hands to wipe the sweat off her face.

“No, you don’t.” Roxas pushed the subject on once again as Olette rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Will you just shut up and help me get up?” Olette asked as Roxas offered her a hand for which she took it immediately and got up.

Dusting herself off and wiping the rest of the sweat, Olette stretched herself before looking at Roxas. “You got lucky today. Next time, though… I’ll win.” She told him with a confident smile.

“Hmph. You wish.” Roxas replied back with a smirk.

Olette stuck out her tongue in response as she was done stretching herself and sighed. “Well, we’re here… now where are Hayner and Pence?” She asked and looked at Roxas who started scanning the area for any signs of the boys.

“There you are!” A familiar voice called out to the two – both knew who it was immediately.

Turning around, a young boy was approaching them and he looked extremely angry – more so than Roxas.

Hayner Clark – the so-called brother of the quadruplets and self-proclaimed leader of the Twilight Gang… or so he thought. Around the age of 15, his appearance was that of a young boy with brown eyes, light skin color, dark eyebrows and spiky blond hair. While the attire was:

A pair of camouflage capris pants along with a black muscle shirt decorated with white skulls and crossbones underneath a grey sleeveless vest and lastly - shoes with the same camouflage pattern as his pants.

 _“Oh, boy… he’s pissed. Rightfully so…”_ Olette thought in her mind as she wondered what she should say to make him calm down.

“I hope you both have a good excuse for keeping Pence and I waiting…” Hayner warned them whilst crossing his hands and tapping his foot a couple of times.

“Well…” Roxas began and then Olette followed suit.

“How do we explain it exactly…” Olette spoke and wondered what she should say.

“Waiting and listening…” Hayner said before he continued to wait impatiently.

In the meantime, Olette just gave him a look before sighing. “Look, Hayner… it’s like what – 9 and something – I was having a nice breakfast in my house until Roxas came over to discuss something involving a way out of Twilight Town. Now… I’m in no mood to get sidetracked or teased… I already lost a race today. I don’t really need any of this. Can we get on with the day or should I just leave?” She asked as Roxas’s eyes widened in surprise – he had never seen her that much annoyed before.

Roxas wasn’t the only one who was surprised – Hayner as well… he didn’t expect an answer like that one and for reason he started getting guilty about asking without respecting some privacy.

In the end, he just sighed heavily. “Alright, alright… sorry for getting mad… no need to get all moody on us… if anyone’s to blame, its Roxas for disturbing your morning.” He said as Roxas got annoyed and frowned.

“Hardy-har-har… I’m laughing. I’m laughing.” The spiky-blonde teen replied with sarcasm dripping in his tone.

Olette rolled her eyes and had enough jokes for one day. “Guys… can we get on with the day… Please?” She pleaded as Hayner nodded.

“Alright… later though, we’re gonna do some Struggling! Is that clear?” Hayner asked with a serious look.

Olette and Roxas both nodded as Hayner gave a gentle smile. “Good… now then – to the main topic at hand… Olette, we’ve been constantly searching for ways to get off Twilight Town – getting into who-knows-what schemes and performing any sorts of magic… yet nothing works, right?” He asked even though he knew what the answer was going to be.

“Yeah… nothing has worked, unfortunately. Though, Roxas claims you and Pence have found a way… is that right?” Olette asked even though she was still a little skeptical on the whole thing.

Hayner slowly nodded and scratched the back of his head. “Yep… but it’s a little bit complicated. Don’t know if you’ll think it’s a crazy idea or not.” He explained as Olette’s eyebrows rose a bit.

“A ‘crazy’ idea, eh? Remember the last time we did a ‘crazy’ scheme of yours… I seem to remember you saying ‘It will work! Trust me!’ and then we spent 6 months grounded because of that hairbrained-” Olette was cut off by Hayner immediately before she could finish:

“Okay, okay! I get it – don’t bring that stuff back up… I promise that this time… things will be different.” Hayner assured her as Olette sighed and massaged her temples.

She honestly didn’t know whether to trust or hit Hayner… Olette loved him like a brother and friend but sometimes he could conjure up the most insane hair-brained schemes ever.

Still, wouldn’t hurt to hear him out… just hope she wouldn’t regret it later on:

“Alright… suppose I believe you that there is a way out of Twilight Town… on a scale of 1 to 10, how crazy is this plan of yours exactly?” Olette asked slowly.

Hayner made a move with his hands. “Between 6 and 8… that kind of crazy.” He told her as the brunette facepalmed herself in the head.

 _“Yep… this is going to be a long day… Ugh…”_ Olette thought to herself and shook her head before releasing another sigh and continuing to speak. “Alright, Hayner… lay it out. What exactly is this secret way to getting off our town and exploring the outside worlds? Will we be able to find Roxas’s real home if we leave?”

Hayner was about to speak until he was cut off by another familiar voice. “We’ll definitely be able to.”

The three turned to look at the fourth member of the Twilight Gang – Pence (their resident food-lover and intellectual scholar… in a sense). A chubby young boy who was the same age as Olette and the boys with black hair which was held using a black headband with grey lining and brown eyes.

As for his clothes, it consisted of a short-sleeved white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sported a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The phrase "Dog Street" was printed along the left side in large, white letters. Lastly, he wore blue pants and blue and white shoes with grey soles and a purple bandana around his neck. In his hands, he was holding an unknown book of somekind.

“Using this.” He finished speaking before pointing at the book. “Oh, good morning, by the way.” He quickly added to Olette and Roxas.

“Morning, Pence… how’s things so far?” Olette asked him with a gentle smile.

Out of all the gang that she enjoyed conversing for the most part, Pence was her favorite. She and him often enjoyed hanging whenever Roxas or Hayner were busy… plus, she tortured Pence by dragging him out for some shopping and making him her ‘butler’… though she wasn’t that evil towards him. Long story short, she just loved to tease him.

“So far, so well… did some Struggling… taking a picture or two… and researching stuff as well. But enough about that… now is the time that we get down to why we asked for you.” Pence explained before getting serious.

“I’m aware… so, you’ve found a way off Twilight Town but it’s a part of Hayner’s crazy scheme, is that right?” Olette asked.

Pence scratched the back of his head with one of his hands as Hayner rolled his eyes and frowned. “Okay, we get it… my ideas are dumb… no need to rub it in. This one is different.” The blond told her as he crossed his arms.

“Yeah… I’ll believe it when I see it.” Olette replied back with a small grin.

Sensing another argument on the horizon, Roxas immediately got in between the two friends. “Alright, alright… we can settle this later during a Struggle match. Let’s just explain to Olette what exactly we’ve learned first and then decide on the plan. Pence?” He finished speaking and looked at Pence who nodded.

“Right… so, here’s what we’ve got so far…” Pence stopped for a moment as he raised and opened the book that he was carrying. Going from page to page, the black-haired boy eventually found what he was looking for.

Olette looked to see two pages that were filled with illustrations of other worlds, travel methods and so forth… and she couldn’t believe it… did Pence found a way off Twilight Town just by reading this book?

“While I was helping out in the local library, this book accidentally fell on top of my head – at first, I was going to search and place this back where it belonged… until my curiosity proved otherwise. Sitting down, I began to read from start till the end. What I learned really made me open my eyes, in a sense.” Pence explained.

“And…?” Olette asked – she was getting curious about this but still wondered if she could trust the words that were written in a book.

“I found three ways to leave Twilight Town… yet they are all complicated and somewhat insane. But not impossible…” Pence added.

“Basically, these three ways are the following – one is the Mystery Portal that opens atop the Clock Tower; two is a strange ritual and the third is the Mystery Train that appears at different times in the day… and that’s the ways out.” Hayner explained.

Olette’s mind immediately blocked – those… those ways were the way to leave Twilight Town? Th-this was absurd! The Mystery Portal and Train were just a myth that some parents came up to scare their kids to sleep… but that ritual – absurd… no way was any of this possible… these escape routes were just… no, this wasn’t happening. She wasn’t going to follow the boys’ idea, get caught and grounded once more…

“Stop. NOW.” Olette ordered as glared at the three boys while crossing her arms.

“Why…? What’s wrong now?” Hayner asked.

“W-what’s wrong… EVERYTHING with this plan is wrong! You three can’t really think that the Mystery Portal or Train are a real thing… don’t even get me started on the whole ritual thing… the main point is… we AREN’T doing any of that!” Olette told them clear as day which made Pence and Roxas’s eyes widen.

But Hayner… he wasn’t having any of that. “I see… Roxas, Pence – would you excuse me for a moment? Olette and I need to talk this through… like proper teenagers.” He said before taking her arm and dragging her away.

“H-HEY! Hayner, let me go! Where are you taking me!?” Olette asked while protesting but was ignored by Hayner who taking away from the sandlot.

After both left, Pence and Roxas turned to look at each other. “Any idea what they’re gonna talk about?” The black-haired boy asked.

“I have a hunch its about Olette being stubborn and not agreeing with our plan. Guess Hayner is gonna try and talk to her… though how he’s gonna convince her – is the question.” Roxas explained.

“Ah… well, here’s to hoping she’ll listen. Olette might be smart but at times she acts a little bit stubborn.” Pence replied.

“Indeed.” Roxas agreed.

**(Meanwhile…)**

“Hayner, for the last time – no. We aren’t doing it.” Olette stated clearly as she crossed her arms whilst speaking with Hayner in a nearby alleyway, not far from the Sandlot.

Instead of being mad or annoyed at her behavior, Hayner just sighed. “Okay, I gotta ask – why are you being awful today? We haven’t done anything wrong towards you yet… you… I don’t know how to explain it – but you seem… different today. Is it because of us that you’re acting this way?” The blonde asked as Olette was surprised.

“W-what? No! It’s not that…” Olette stopped for a moment as she sighed. “Look… I’m just having a really bad morning since that nightmare popped in my head before I woke with sweat on my face. I’m not mad at you all… I’m just not feeling like ‘myself’ today.” The brunette admitted as Hayner nodded slowly.

He was curious about something else though. “You mentioned a nightmare… what was it about exactly?” He asked.

“Hmph… you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Olette replied as Hayner rolled his eyes and grinned.

“Try me.” He challenged as Olette sighed.

“It was only a short nightmare – I was fighting Fu- I mean, a friend with somekind of key-shaped weapon. They accused me of abandoning my friends and home… just as they were about to strike me down… I woke up in my sweat.” The brunette explained but Hayner was confused on one thing.

“Key-shaped weapon?” Hayner asked as Olette nodded.

“Yea… dunno the real name though. Sorry…” Olette apologized.

“Well, its only a nightmare, right? It ain’t gonna happen for real… you probably ate something bad last night and that’s the reason why you had a nightmare.” Hayner explained as Olette glared at him and went. “Hey!”

“Don’t hate cause I’m right.” Hayner replied with the grin not disappearing.

“Yeah, yeah… I hear you. So, I can assume you dragged me here so we can discuss about the three ways to leave Twilight Town?” Olette asked even though she knew what the answer was.

“Yes… but before you go and tell me to stop – at least, reconsider the offer.” Hayner told her but Olette sighed once again.

“Look, Hayner… I’m telling you again – this is a bad idea… one that will most likely result in us getting grounded by our parents. I don’t want to spend another week or month locked in the house.” Olette explained her worries.

“Okay, look…” Hayner paused as he gave himself a deep breath before continuing to speak. “Why don’t we look at this from a different angle – let’s say that one of these three choices are the right one. Just… imagine it from another perspective.” He told her.

Olette rolled her eyes but nevertheless decided to humor the blonde. “Alright… I’m all ears.” She told him.

“Good… now – think hard about this – let’s say we choose one of the three ways which ultimately leads to us leaving our home and that choice is the correct one… what would you say then?” Hayner asked.

“Well…” Olette stopped speaking to think for a few seconds and then continued to talk. “I would say that I was wrong… and you three were right.” She told him.

“Good… see? Not so hard to think in another perspective, isn’t it?” Hayner asked with a gentle smile as he slugged her.

Olette yelped before rubbing her arm slowly. “I… guess not. I’m still not on board with this whole idea though… what if we get grounded?” She asked.

Hayner was still surprised that she was still believing in the whole ‘getting grounded’ thing and so he decided to fix that. With a small sigh, he spoke yet again. “Look… if this all fails and we do get busted, I’ll take the blame. Promise you… just, please – let’s give this a try. See if we can’t get off Twilight Town via the three ways. If not for me or Pence… at least for Roxas. Please, Olette.” Hayner pleaded.

Olette sighed and wondered what she should do – go through with this ridiculous idea of using one of these three ways or disagree? She had no idea what to pick…

On the one hand, if she refused – then they wouldn’t get grounded and resume their ordinary and somewhat boring lives.

But on the other hand – if they did take one of the three choices and it turned out to be the correct one, then the four friends would leave Twilight Town to explore the outside worlds and find the home that Roxas originally came from.

Both choices seemed hard for her to choose… but for the second one – there was one thing to be mindful: there’s nothing to lose. Plus, she would keep the boys out of trouble if it worked.

Olette had made up her mind – they would take the risk.

With a small sigh, she finished thinking and grinned. “Alright, Hayner… after careful consideration, I’m in.” She told him.

“Really? You sure?” He asked once again.

The brunette nodded. “Yep. If we get off Twilight Town, we can explore and I can keep you boys out of trouble… but only if it works.” She told him.

Hayner grinned and went. “Yes!” His plan to convince her had worked – now remained only which choice they should choose and what provisions were needed.

Upon noticing the disapproving look on her, Hayner stopped grinning and just smiled. “Right… we’ll stay out of trouble. We have you to stop us from doing anything dumb after all.” He told her.

“Exactly.” She admitted with a smile – her disapproving look disappearing.

Hayner sighed in relief – his plan to convince her worked… now it was time to get back to more important things: like Struggling.

“Whelp, we wasted way too much time in this alley – let’s get back to the Sandlot and do some Struggling. We can discuss what to do next there.” He told her.

“Right… we gotta pick from choices A, B or C. We’re gonna need supplies and other stuff as well when we leave Twilight Town.” Olette told him.

“Mhm… we won’t know how long we’ll be gone. We’ll have to pack and plan accordingly.” Hayner replied.

“Wow… I’ve never seen you so motivated, Hayner. At other times, you mostly…”

Olette and Hayner left the alley for the Sandlot while resuming their conversation – mainly about the blonde’s motivations and him being lazy (involving homework).

What they didn’t suspect after leaving was the mysterious black-cloaked figure watching the teenagers from a nearby dumpster. The hood was up so that nobody could see the face. “Olette… how long have I waited and missed you… but don’t fret… soon, you will be mine… very soon…” It spoke with the tones being that of a young male.

Snapping his gloved fingers, he conjured a purple-like portal and stepped through. It disappeared almost immediately as strange black ant-like creatures came out of the ground with yellow eyes and antennas on top of their heads.

They had arrived in Twilight Town in search of one thing to satisfy themselves… hearts.

**(Meanwhile…)**

To many people and outsiders, the Mysterious Tower was often considered to be a labyrinth of somekind. Filled with its constant doors and rooms, it was no secret that many tended to get lost whilst searching for guidance from its unknown owner.

But not two certain individuals who were currently discussing things in the main room atop the tower. An interesting thing about them was that they weren’t ordinary individuals – in fact, one of them was a mouse while the other was an old man who looked like a wizard.

The old man who looked like a wizard was sitting in a chair behind a table that held an unknown book of somekind. From the looks of things, he was in deep thought as the mouse stood and awaited to see if anything would be said.

A few moments of silence had passed as the wizard opened his eyes and stroked his beard. “Mickey… the stars bring me news. I believe we have determined the location of the Chosen One.”

Upon hearing that, the mouse called Mickey’s eyes widened in surprised. They found the unknown Chosen One… after a long search, they had found him/her…

At last, they did it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> Chapter 1 – Completed!  
> Chapter 2 – Coming Soon!


	3. Chapter 2 - Gathering before the Storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes – I don’t own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters: they all belong to Tetsuya Nomura! I only own the idea for the story!

Chapter 2 – Gathering before the Storm.

After Hayner took his precious time in trying to convince Olette to go along with the idea of leaving Twilight Town via the information that was found in the book that Pence brought, the two friends returned to the Sandlot where the other boys were awaiting to see the results. Needless to say, they were happy and relieved that their brunette-haired friend agreed to the idea – though she was still reluctant going with this hair-brained scheme.

For the next hour, the four friends decided to do some Struggling before focusing on the gathering of the supplies. The four decided to be split into two teams – Roxas and Olette vs. Hayner and Pence. A fair fight between the Twilight Gang as the brunette-haired girl put it.

Olette and Roxas proved to be a quite effective team while Hayner and Pence were having difficulty trying to score a single point against their opponents. They did attempt their best but it wasn’t good enough… for some reason the two boys were out of form today. But they made up for their failures with their stubbornness and never-ending fighting will. Well, Hayner at least… Pence on the other hand was giving up rather easily.

Struggling continued for another hour – both teams won and lost at times. But most importantly they had fun and nobody attempted to cheat because according to Hayner: ‘We would stoop to Seifer’s level! That’s a big no-no in my book!’ – So, they all played fair-and-square.

Eventually, the Struggling came to an end and the winners were Team A (Roxas and Olette) while Team B (Hayner and Pence) was sort of let down by the results – Hayner mainly… Pence though was pretty okay with it.

Afterwards, the four friends laughed joyfully and went to have some sea-salt ice cream as a little bonus for the fun struggle game that they had. The day was still burning so there was plenty of time to chill and relax.

“Here you go, my dears.” The old woman that was selling the ice cream told the children who took their packaged ice creams, thanked the seller and left for the clock tower to enjoy the view.

Taking off the wrappers and throwing them in the trash, the gang began to eat their ice cream while discussing what else they should do for the rest of the day besides the departure preparations.

“Maybe we should investigate the paranormal happenings around town?” Pence suggested but Roxas shook his head. “The last we did that we got grounded for 3 months, remember?” The spiky-haired boy reminded him which made his friend cringe.

“Oof… that was the worst day of our life. Hayner got grounded for four months mind you… my parents were more merciful though.” Olette stated which a grin while Hayner just growled. “Why do you have to remind us of that, Olette?” The boy asked but the brunette’s grin increased. “Cause I’m the mother of our group and I have to keep your boys out of trouble.” She explained with Hayner groaning, Pence smiling sheepishly and Roxas just rolling his eyes.

“Oh, laugh it up, Olette. But we’ll be seeing who is laughing when we leave Twilight Town to search for Roxas’s home and the outside worlds!” Hayner declared before eating the ice cream while Olette just giggled. “Or we’ll be punished once more due to your hair-brained ideas, Hayner.” She replied as Hayner groaned yet again.

Roxas took Olette’s side with a nod. “She has a point… why else do you think we always get punished, dude?” He asked Hayner who just went with a ‘Hey!’ but nobody paid any attention to him.

Soon, the four friends reached the plaza where the clock tower was but to their disappointed someone was already awaiting outside – mainly a certain someone that the Twilight Gang hated due to his disciplinary and rude mannerisms. The head of the Disciplinary Committee – Seifer. Interestingly, his two friends were no were to be found which begged the question on where their whereabouts were exactly.

As usual, the boy with blonde hair and blue-green eyes was wearing his typical everyday attire consisting of a blue crop-top vest with white lining under a floor-length, sleeveless white coat with a black lapel along with a pair of baggy, aubergine pants belted with a cream-colored lace, which he tucked into black combat boots with light blue laces. Lastly, a black tuque hat covered most of the front part of his hair while his distinctive diagonal scar was displaced across the bridge of his nose.

The group wondered what exactly was Seifer doing here at the Plaza and where were his posse exactly? Maybe there were grounded or somewhere else? Questions only yet no answers…

“What’s Seifer doing up here at the plaza? Shouldn’t he be out and disciplining someone in Twilight Town?” Roxas asked his friends but they all just shrugged.

“No clue, man… but if Seifer is standing around without his ‘posse’, there must be a reason. Though I’m not gonna bother asking why he is alone… now let’s get up to the clock tower so we can discuss what kind of provisions we’ll be needing for our trip.” Hayner told his friends.

Roxas and Olette nodded but Pence shook his head. “Umm… about that – the clock tower is closed for repairs by the looks of it.” He answered while pointing at the entrance that was closed and marked off by barricading tape.

Needless to say, Hayner wasn’t satisfied – once again, he groaned in frustration. “Aww, man… worst time for the clock town to be closed for repairs. Though I wonder if Seifer has anything to do with this.” He told himself and placed a finger on his chin to think.

“Maybe we should go and ask him?” Olette suggested but the rest were uncertain since Seifer was someone that they really didn’t want to deal with at the moment.

“I dunno… I’m not in the mood to deal with Seifer and I’m pretty sure Roxas and Pence are supporting me on this. Right, guys?” Hayner asked his two companions who nodded.

Olette rolled her eyes and frowned. “Oh, you guys are such babies. I mean really… we’re just gonna ask him some questions. That’s all…” She explained to the boys yet they still remained unconvinced.

The brunette sighed heavily before stepping onward and heading straight for Seifer who was standing and minding his own business… and no doubt enjoying the peace and quiet from the looks of it.

“Hey, Seifer.” Olette called out to the bully who upon noticing her sighed heavily and crossed his arms. “What do ya want?” He asked in a rude tone which didn’t faze one bit.

Instead, she just wished him a simple ‘Good day to you as well’ – there was a hint of sarcasm in her tone though. “What are you up to exactly?” She inquired with a gentle smile on her face.

Seifer was silent since he wasn’t sure if she should tell her anything or keep silent since his business didn’t involve Olette or her- Oh, great. Those losers are here as well.

From the looks of things, it seems like they didn’t proceed forward. Hmph… what a bunch of babies. He often wondered why Olette remained friends with them instead of joining the Disciplinary Committee. In the past, he offered the brunette multiple chances to switch with a winning team yet she remained loyal to that loser Hayner and his friends.

Seifer could tell that she was used to associating with a pack of morons that often got themselves grounded for silly reasons. Eventually, he stopped asking for Olette to join and was content with taunting not just her but also the rest of her friends.

“Hmph… if you must know, I’m keeping losers like you from entering the Station. It’s under repairs as you can tell… apparently, some ‘accidents’ happened atop the clock tower.” Seifer explained but his words peaked Olette’s curiosity – mainly at these accidents. “What do you mean?” She asked yet the blonde shrugged. “No clue… the law enforcement is still observing and sweeping the area for evidence/culprits. It will be a while… hmph, actually why I am even explaining this to you? Why don’t you take your loser friends and get out of here?” Seifer suggested with a bullying grin on his face as Olette frowned.

“You don’t have to be a jerk, you know.” Olette told him yet Seifer snorted with a reply. “Says who? I can be whoever I want to be. You ain’t my mother… now bugger off and don’t break any rules or else…” He warned her before walking away without a care in the world.

Olette rubbed her eyes in frustration due to Seifer’s words – what exactly was his deal? To prove that he is better than any of the children living in Twilight Town? If so, then he was doing a very good at proving that… along with being a monkey’s uncle.

Sighing heavily, she pushed away all of the questions that involved Seifer and instead turned around before heading back to her group who were anxious to see the results for themselves.

“Well?” Hayner was the first to ask with Roxas following suit. “Anything juicy that came out of that jerk’s mouth?” The blonde inquired.

“Acting high-and-mighty as usual, unfortunately… as for the clock tower, its closed for repairs. Some ‘accidents’ occurred yet he didn’t say anything beyond that… as for where his friends are, no clue.” Olette explained.

“Man, what a jerk.” Hayner acknowledged and his friends agreed – they were at least glad that Fuu and Rai weren’t around to join in the taunting and rudeness.

Since the clock tower was closed for repairs, the group couldn’t even get to watch the never-ending setting sun. Soon, boredom would catch up to them and that would be bad… the only thing left to do was to begin the search for the supplies for their trip to the outside worlds. It was the only thing they could do since they did Struggling in the last two/three hours.

With the plan in mind, Hayner rubbed his hands together. “Well, I guess we can go ahead with collecting the supplies and items we’ll be needing for our trip. I purpose we split up into two teams since we’ll be able to cover more ground – will that be alright with you?” He asked the gang who nodded.

“Great! Roxas and I will handle the provisions for the trip while you and Pence gather some camping supplies whenever we need to rest for a couple of days or so – also, some tools as well. We never know who we might right into on our little ‘trip’ on these outside worlds. Got it, Olette?” Hayner asked his friend who nodded although there was something on her mind. “What exactly kind of tools are you asking Pence and I to bring along?”

“Hammer, nails, torches… anything that we will need if we camp in one place before we continue onward. Also, we might need our Struggling equipment too – like my mother always says you can never be too secure whenever you are visiting a new place or such.” Hayner explained.

Olette remained skeptical at those words since she was pretty sure that Hayner’s mother never said such thing but who was she to argue. In any event, tools and Struggling equipment wasn’t a bad since she and her friends never knew who they might run into while traversing the outside worlds.

Hayner waited until everyone understood what exactly that was required of them to do before continuing to speak. “So far, so good. Once we’ve recovered the supplies, I purpose that we gather in the sandlot so we can write letters to our parents and inform them where we are heading. The last thing we need is for any folks of ours to hunt us down and drag us home where they will ground us for another mouth or so.”

The rest thought that this was a good idea – a letter was at least appropriate to explain to their parents where they were and what they were going to do when the left Twilight Town. Pence, Roxas and Olette nodded in agreement at Hayner’s idea.

“Alright then… let’s move out. Starting from now, we have an hour to collect everything and then regroup at the Sandlot. Let’s go!” Hayner declared with a grin.

The gang left the clock tower plaza to immediately begin their hunt for the supplies and provisions for the trip before regrouping at the sandlot to plan the next steps for their little trip to the outside worlds.

All the while they failed to notice the rising black ant-like creatures with yellow eyes descending from the ground and preparing to meet the rest of their kind for the assault on Twilight Town…

**(Half an hour later – Market Heights…)**

“Hayner sure is asking us to bring a lot of tools for this trip… oh, man – my shoulders hurt a lot. How are you holding up, Olette?” Pence asked his friend while wearing a backpack filled with the tools necessary for this trip.

Olette wiped the sweat off her face while wearing her own backpack that was filled with a small set for a camping equipment for this trip. “Struggling but I’ll be fine… At least we have most of the stuff prepared.” She replied to her friend while adjusting herself along with the backpack.

“Yeah… the sooner we finish, the better. Excited for our little ‘trip’?” Pence asked yet Olette shrugged. “Not certain yet… this whole thing still leaves a bad taste in my mouth.” She answered honestly.

Pence couldn’t help but smile. “Aww, relax – nothing bad will happen. You are being over paranoid.” He replied yet Olette didn’t find his comment amusing.

“It’s not over-paranoia – it’s called ‘being secure’. Pence, what if something bad happens on this trip? What if one of you gets serious hurt or injured? I can’t be held responsible for everything you know! Plus, I’m really not in the mood to get grounded again, mind you!” Olette protested which led to Pence sighing heavily.

“Olette, first of all – calm down. You won’t solve anything if you let your frustrations get the better of you. Second – NOTHING bad will happen to either Roxas, Hayner or myself – we have you to keep us company and watch over us. Nothing bad will happen, so relax and calm down. You’re acting like an overprotective parent right now.” Pence told her yet Olette glared at him.

“Only because I have to keep you three from doing stupid stunts which results in us getting grounded heavily…” Olette admitted before releasing a sigh. “But you might have a point…” She finished.

“We’re not asking for much… just for you to trust us and let this trip happen. We’ll behave. Scout’s honor.” Pence promised her while saluting yet Olette rolled her eyes.

Someone she had this sneaking feeling that something bad will go wrong yet she didn’t say another word and instead walked slowly to one of the benches of Market Heights before removing the backpack from her shoulders and dropping it gently onto the ground.

Massaging her shoulders, she laid down onto the bench. “Pence, I need to rest my shoulders for a little bit. You don’t mind, do you?” The brunette asked the black-haired boy who shook his head.

“I can go and get us something to drink in the meantime. Anything on your mind?” Pence asked as Olette thought about it. “Maybe a smoothie or water, I guess. You can set your backpack down next to mine – I’ll be watching them.” The brunette assured her friend who did as he was told and set down his backpack next to Olette’s.

“Be back soon.” Pence told her and then left to buy some refreshments while Olette remained laying on the bench.

She was glad that Pence took off since she needed sometime for herself to think – mainly about the trip and what exactly she and her friends would be doing while traversing the outside worlds. Granted, the main goal was to find Roxas’ original home yet after that… what else?

Maybe they could be heroes and defeat the bad guys? Only if they found a world that had villains on them… it would definitely be cool. Though would their Struggle bats be effective in this situation? Perhaps a different weapon is in order – like a sword or a bow. Though where could they buy it from in Twilight Town?

God… this was still a bad idea to her. She had no idea what would happen on this trip – would she and her friends be successful in discovering the outside worlds or would all of them get grounded again? The brunette didn’t want that… she was tired of being roped into Hayner’s schemes and then paying heavily for it afterwards.

Or maybe her friends were right… paranoia was definitely taking a hold over her and she couldn’t get rid of the feeling eating inside of her. Maybe it was a good idea to trust Hayner this once and wait to see how long this would last. She couldn’t do anything else.

“Keeping the boys from doing anything dumb as usual, Olly?” A female tomboy-like voice interrupted the brunette’s thoughts as her eyes trailed to a familiar teenager who wasn’t just a simple rival to her but also a secret best friend that Olette didn’t tell anyone – including her friends.

Her hair was roughly jaw-length with a light steel blue color while her eyes were colored red with the left being covered by bangs as for her attire it consisted of a navy-blue sleeveless jacket, Capri pants with irregular placed pockets and lavender slip-on shoes.

Olette couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Yeah… as usual. Hey, Fuu. Busy day ahead?” She asked her friend who just shrugged. “Somewhat. Where’s your loser friends, by the way?” Fuu inquired with a hint of jerkiness in her tone.

“Out and about – collecting some stuff. The four of us are planning a field trip of a kind and we split up to cover more grounds faster. You don’t have to be a jerk like Seifer, you know.” Olette advised with a frown yet Fuu couldn’t help but grin a bit.

“And you had a chance to join the winning team yet you blew it by joining that loser Hayner. Don’t shoot or kill the messenger – I’m just saying. Say… is… ummm… Roxas around by any chance? I wanna ask him something.” Fuu inquired – albeit in a shy tone.

Olette shook her head and she couldn’t help but grin a bit. “Nope. If I know Roxas and I do… he’s probably trying to find the perfect girl right about now.” She teased as Fuu blushed heavily before realizing something that it was a joke.

“O-olette! That’s not f-funny! Now you are being the jerk.” Fuu protested though her words only made the brunette giggle. “Now you know how I feel… Miss Rival.” She teased yet again which made Fuu glare at her.

“Okay, now you’re being a pain in the butt. That energy would definitely fit well with my friends and I – so, come on Olly. Why not join us and forget about those losers?” Fuu requested and motioned a hand for Olette to join in.

The brunette, on the other hand was firm on her decision – loser or no loser she would remain by Hayner’s side no matter what. “My final decision was made long ago and the answer remains the same. Sorry, Fuu… no dice.” She answered.

Fuu was disappointed by her decision and crossed her arms. “Hmph… shame. You are truly missing out. Whelp, I’ve got better things to do then talking to a loser like you… later.” She wished her goodbye before turning around and starting to walk away.

Olette sighed heavily as she began to lay down onto the bench to rest some more when…

“Olette.” Fuu’s voice spoke as the brunette looked to see that the girl with steel-blue hair had returned. There was a small sad smile on her face. “You know I don’t mean any of those words, right? You might be a loser but you are my best friend and rival.” She admitted.

Olette felt touched by her words and couldn’t help but smile sadly. “Best friends forever, right?” She asked as Fuu nodded.

“Best friends forever… don’t ever let me see you become a weak rival or else, got it?” Fuu asked with an amusing smile which Olette mimicked. “Same to you, bestie. We should definitely catch up one of these days and talk about the good old times.” The brunette suggested with Fuu nodding with a gentle smile.

“I’d like that… bestie. Later, Olly.” Fuu wished her and then left the Market Heights for her own devices.

Olette’s smile never left her face as she laid back down and rested some more – Fuu might be many things but she was a good friend to the brunette. A rival and an ass but also a good person.

She should definitely catch up with the steel blue-haired girl one of these days… possibly after the trip was concluded. Maybe have a drink together or a nice game of Struggling… while teasing Fuu with her feelings for Roxas.

Olette wondered how long it would be until those two got together and entered a relationship to which she could take advantage of with lots of teasing and heartwarming comments…

The brunette picked up the noise of footsteps approaching her – looking up, she saw that Pence was returning with two drinks in tow and a handbag with some unknown items in it. “Phew, finally back.” The black-haired boy said with a relieved sigh.

“Anyone give you trouble?” Olette asked as Pence passed on her drink which was a smoothie from the looks of it. The boy shook his head in response to her question. “Nah… just had to buy some things for the trip. Got us some nice clothes in case our everyday attire gets damaged or something. Basically, fighting attire and pajamas. The store owner remembers who we are so he knows our sizes and height.” Pence explained.

Olette thought that it was a good idea – some extra attire could come in handy when camping or training during their little trip to the outside worlds. Though how exactly did the store owner know what her height and size was? He couldn’t have known who she and her friends were immediately.

Olette shook her head… it was best not to think about it. Instead, what she did was take a sip from her smoothie to see what flavor Pence chose for her. Hmmm… it tasted like strawberries! Yummy! Her favorite!

“How’d you guess what my favorite smoothie is?” Olette asked as she took another sip from her smoothie while Pence drank his which was banana-flavored.

“It’s hardly a mystery as to what your favorite smoothie is, Olette. You always pick that one whenever we go out to drink.” Pence asked as Olette blushed in embarrassment.

“I’m that easy to figure out?” Olette inquired as Pence nodded with a sly smile on his face before he took another sip from his smoothie. The brunette did the same and felt the sweetness of the strawberry taste touch her lips and tongue.

Aww, so yummy and peaceful… just like Twilight Town was. The brunette didn’t want to admit it but she was going to miss this town when she and her friends went on their trip. Doesn’t mean that it will be forever though… one day she would return with her friends once her curiosity was satisfied.

A while later, the two finished the smoothies and felt refreshed for their return to regroup with their friends. Olette and Pence got up from the bench and reequipped the backpacks with the loaded supplies.

“Alright, now that we’re refreshed let’s get a move on before Hayner chews us out for being-” Olette couldn’t finish due to hearing thunderstorms in the distance much to her confusion. Rain? As far back as she could remember, never once has it rained in Twilight Town… this is the first time it has happened. So why now?

“Huh… first time for a rain. It has never rained in Twilight Town – wonder why its happening right now?” Pence asked himself – it turns out he was on the same mind as Olette.

Soon, dark clouds cover the orange landscape along with the sun – for some reason, Olette had a really bad feeling about this. The appearance of the first-ever rain in Twilight Town left a bad taste in her mouth. She and Pence had better move to the Sandlot and await for their friends… the sooner, the better.

“Come on, Pence… Hayner’s waiting for us.” Olette told her friend who nodded.

Both individuals began to move to the Sandlot as quickly as possible so as to get away from the Market Heights – this first-ever appearance of dark clouds and possible rain coming was definitely leaving a bad taste in Olette’s mouth. The sooner they got to their destination, the better…

Fortunately for the two teens, they got out of Market Heights in time – for at this very moment, the black ant-like creatures with their yellow eyes were beginning their attack on Twilight Town!

It was the beginning of Twilight Town’s… destruction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> Chapter 2 – Completed!  
> Chapter 3 – Coming Soon!


End file.
